Valentines Day
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: It's Valentines day and the Storm Hawks are all having fun, except two members. Rated T for kissing. StorkxPiper Oneshot.


****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, they are owned by Cartoon Network? O.O**

**

* * *

**

**Valentines day**

Valentines day, the one day of the year that Stork hated. Not only because it was a day for love, but because he had nothing to do as the other members of the Storm Hawks went to a near by Terra with a beach, sun and filled with fun.

Stork sighed as he leaned against the controls, his only real love was the Condor. A machine. The other's wouldn't understand why Stork lways acted strangely on this day, that's the reason he never told anyone. He sighed again and gazed out the window in front of him at the crew outside having a laugh on the beach, they were all having fun.

Junko was in the water doing laps back and forth, Stork didn't exactly see the point in this, but he guessed that it was to just keep himself fit, he looked to Finn who was building a sandcastle not too far from the water, and Aerrow was just louging on a sun bed with a ed and white beach umbrella over him.

Stork looked around once more searching for his other team mate, Piper. He couldn't see her anywhere, where was she? Stork continued to look around, worried for his friend. He had the 'What-if's' faze going on in his head, something like this; What if she had drowned? What if someone buried her? What if she had wondered off too far and gotten lost?

He wasn't only worried about these 'What-if's' though, he was worried about the verbal abuse he had been recieving lately. Most was because of her looks, they thought she was ugly, they thought she was stupid, they thought she was useless. Lies, all of them. She was very beautiful, she was very intellegent, if it's anyone they should call stupid it's Finn. Piper knows more about the rocks their after than anyone he's ever known, she knows a lot of the rocks history and people's history, in fact without her the Storm Hawks would have been finished by now. She had gotten them out of many situation's, big and/or small.

* * *

What Stork didn't know is that Piper was in her room, hiding away from the world. 

She didn't exactly want to go to the beach, one; she was not exactly prepared, her swimsuit was not exaclty what they call 'nice', it was a dark blue one piece with orange stripes up the sides, it looked quite sporty, but in her opinion (and many others) it was very ugly, an two; she didn't exactly want any critic about herself, she was pretty fed up with al the harmful words she recieved everytime she went out in her swimsuit, nobody was ever impressed with her body, so why should she even bother?

Not even Stork told her she was pretty, mind you she never got any critic from either, why did she even bring Stork up? Why was hi opinion so important to her?

Her mind now jumbled with questions, she groaned and turned onto her side.

* * *

The bottom of the Condor opened up, sending a large platform which was sloped downwards to the sandy beaches. 

Stork walked down the platform hastily, his head moved left to right, then out of no where a purple frizby came his way, he ducked just in time and is eye twitched madly.

"That is why I don't come out here ..." he said to himself.

"Hey Stork!" shouted the blonde haired boy as he ran to his green friend, the merb in turn twitched and smiled sheepishly.

"H-Hello Finn ..." he said as he twitched, Finn stopped right in front of Stork and smiled happily at him.

"Hey buddy, wanna catch some waves?" asked Finn, the merb looked from left to right.

"I think I'll pass" he said, "Where's Piper?" asked Stork, Finn shrugged.

"Ask Aerrow, he probably knows. Come on!" said Finn as he was about to pull the merb along, Stork in turn pulled back and backed away to the Condor.

"Um, I'll see him later ... " said Stork as he turned.

To his luck, Aerrow was next to Finn just as he was half way up the platform.

"Hey Stork, what're you doing out here?" Finn looked at him.

"He's looking for Piper" the blonde answered, Aerrow nodded.

"She's in her room, she said she's not feeling too good" said Aerrow, the merb nodded.

"Thank you Aerrow" said Stork as he walked up the platform once again, into the Condor as it closed behind him.

"What do you think he want's with Piper?" asked Aerrow, Finn grinned.

"In my personal opinion, I think he likes her, a lot!" said Finn, Aerrow nodded and the two walked off down the beach.

* * *

Stork walked down the hall towards Piper's room to check on her. 

He knocked on the door, heard a faint: 'Come in' and opened the door.

He saw her in her pajamas, her hair was down past her shoulders, her pajamas consisted of a light blue tank top with some dark blue tracksuit bottoms with orange stripes going down the sides.

She rolld over to face him.

"Hey Stork, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just checking your alright" he answered, Piper smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I'm not really sick. I just used that as an excuse to not go out" she said, he knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"But why?" he asked.

"If I tell you why, do you promise not to tell the others?" she asked, Stork nodded and sat on her bed. She sat herself up and crossed her legs while sitting up by her pillows. "Well, I don't want all of the repeats of last time, you remember don't you?" she asked, Stork looked down and nodded.

He remembered that very well, Aerrow and Finn were ticked off at the guys for kicking sand at her and throwing harsh comments to their friend, it must have been hard for her, being the only female too, Junko was extremely sad at the way she was treated, she hadn't come out of her room for a while, not eating until there was another battle with the Cyclonians.

"It hurt's Stork" said Piper as she teared up, she tried to blink them away, but no matter how much she did, they just came back with just as much, finally faling from her eyes and cascading down her face. "I hate it ... Stork ... It hurt's ..." she said as she let her forehead fall onto his shoulder.

Stork gulped and turned his body slightly towards her, rested his chin ontop of her head and wrapped his arms arounnd her back, rubbing up and down gently, trying to calm her down and comforting her.

"P-Piper ... Please don't cry ... You don't deserve to cry ..." he said, all she did was cry harder.

"Yes I do! I'm so ugly!" she sobbed out mercilessly, Stork sighed and pushed the sobbing girl back.

"I-I don't think your ugly" he said, "I-In fact, I think your very ... b-beautiful"

Piper's head moved from his shoulder, making him move, light pink tainted his cheeks.

"S-Stork ... Do you (sniff) really mean that?" she asked as she sniffled again, Stork nodded and gulped again which went un noticed.

Piper turned pink and looked down, shock evident in her eyes, never in her whole life did she think that Stork would be the one to tel her she's beautiful.

"Piper?" he asked in a worried tone.

Piper raised her head with new tears in her eyes, Stork thinking he did something wrong twitched and was about to leave until he felt her arms wrap around his neck and a faint: 'Thank you'.

He relaxed and smiled slightly, he wrapped his arms around her hastily, not wanting to scare her off.

All Piper did was get closer to the merb, silently begging him not to let go.

Piper pulled away from Stork and smiled softly, he gave her one back, but his was a bit nervous looking.

Stork was surprised when Piper kissed him on the lips softly, taking over the merb in an instant.

He didn't really mind to be honest, he was actually enjoying it, but when he tongu lashed at his lip, he pulled away as if burnt.

"P-Piper ..." he said nervously, she grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry" she said, the merb shook his head at the girl with a grin on his face, the blush from earlier, deepened.

"It's ok, j-just warn me next time" he said, Piper put her hands on her hips and gave him a grin.

"Fine! I'm gonna kiss you!" she said and pulled his face towards hers, claiming his lips once again.

Stork kissed back gently, his eyes closed as he took in the kiss. He could feel his body being pulled downwards to the bed with Piper, his body ontop of hers.

She pulled away from him for a second and shifted a bit to make herself more comfortable, her legs were open with his body in between.

"Sorry" she said with a light giggle, Stork shook his head at her.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, she shrugged.

"I dunno ... " she gave him a sheepish smile, he shook his head again, his long green hair getting in his face, he tried to blow it out of the way, but failed and sighed.

Piper smiled softly and moved the hair that was bothering him behind his large green ear.

"Thanks" he said and laid his head down on her chest gently, waiting to see if she would make any protests. He got none, the only thing he got was his hair stroked gently.

* * *

As day turned to night the other Storm Hawks got back onto the Condor, had food then went off to do their own thing.

Piper was once again left to do the dishes.

She sighed as she washed another plate and placed it on the drying rack, those boys could really eat, the plates were practically filled to the brim, they ate it all, Piper didn't even finish half the plate before she gave up, so she gave it to Junko and Radarr.

Then out of no where, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, slightly surprised she jumped a little and let a plate fall to the ground and smash into many small pieces. Her head turned and she glared at the person which did happen to be Stork.

"Sorry" he said and bent down, picking some of the larger shards of glass up, he stood and placed them into a near by bin, but to his dismay, he cut his finger on one. "Oh darn!" he said as he hissed in pain.

Piper looked at him, slightly alarmed.

"Oh Stork, you silly merb" she said as she went to a small cupboard which held a first aid kit and some plasters, it was only a small cut really, but it was oozing with blood. "Come here" she said as she grabbed some of the alcohol out of the cupboard and some small cotton balls to clean the wound, the plate was filthy with food and no telling what could happen if he was infected, normaly, Stork would be exclaiming how he was doomed and all that, but he was relatively calm about it.

Stork was stood beside her, when she turned she came face to face with the merb, she blushed, a small grin on her face.

"Here" she said as she put some of the alcohol onto the cotton ball and smoothed it on his injured finger, then she put that down and put the plaster on and kissed his finger. "There!" she said, he shook his head at her and did something unexpected.

But before he did anything, he checked his surroundings, making sure no one was around to see what he was about to do. He then grinned at Piper and pushed her up against the cupboards, lifting her up slightly as he kissed her gently.

Piper was surprised but savoured the kiss.

They both pulled away, panting heavily, Piper's eyes were wide while his held a mischevious glint in them.

"Ahem!" someone coughed by the door.

The couple looked to the door and saw their team leader up against the door frame with Radarr next to him, Radarr's mouth was wide open and his eyes were extremely wide.

"Am I interupting something?" grinned the red head.

"Um, no ..." said Stork as he put Piper down, he grinned sheepishly. "I'll be going now!" he said and zipped off.

Aerrow gave her a 'you-should-go-get-him' look.

"Don't worry, I'll get him later!" she said with a wink.

* * *

**Ah, my first ever try at a Storm Hawks fic. I think it turned out pretty well, don't you?**

**Anyway, if you don't know who the Storm Hawks are, search it up on youtube or google, it's addcting. **

**R&R!**


End file.
